


Junior Dance

by nkglasses



Series: Boredom [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Gen, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Pierced Eren Yeager, Punk Eren, Violence, bad boy Eren, just mentions of fighting, mention of kinks, other stuff, part of New Hobby's time line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nkglasses/pseuds/nkglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a little shit. He was a kinky sixteen years old with a bad attitude. There were a lot of things that got him off, but when he wasn't trying to get off in that sense, he was getting his kicks by messing with a certain horse.</p><p>Before Eren meets Levi. Eren was a bad ass little shit even then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junior Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This idea was put in my head so I decided to write it. I hope you like it. I don't usually like this pair but it was fun to write. I just love a bad Eren.  
> Oh its a one-shot  
> Also excuse the misspelled words and such if you see them. I don't have a beta.

“So have you asked anyone to the dance?” Eren asked while his mom began to set the many plates of pancakes, sausages, fruit, and eggs on the table. It was one of her rare days off and it showed that she was excited. The teen just guessed it was because she could keep a closer eye on him than hearing her son causing trouble from someone else.

“I wasn’t thinking about going with a date.” Mikasa said with her cheeks full of sausage. She sent a sharp glare Eren’s way before the boy could make a comment. ‘Not a fucking word’. Her message was received loud and clear, but the green eyed teen just wanted to make a suggestive joke. Maybe he’ll make one that wasn’t so obvious. “I was just thinking we could all go as friends?”

“Friends?”

“Yeah, it’s too much drama to find someone and try to match outfits.” His sister explained. “It’s only the junior dance. Senior Prom is actually where the fun is supposed to happen.”

Eren stabbed at his eggs before inhaling it. His mom told him to slow down, of course. “Who all are coming?”

Mikasa was grabbing at the fruit. She popped a grape into her mouth before talking. “The usual gang: Armin, Annie, Macro, Annie’s brother and his boyfriend, Jean and whoever else.”

“Horse-face has to come?” There was that glare again.

“Maybe you should be a little nicer to him.”

“You know he wants to fuck you, right?” His mom pinched his arm for his harsh language. Goodness, bless this woman’s soul for putting up with his shit. He didn’t miss the light blush on his sister’s pale face. She tried to cover it up with her cup.

“Eren!” She was looking at him with her gold-ish hazel eyes. The warning was very clear. She didn’t look as tired today as she did throughout the week. Maybe he should be a little bit nicer since she was with them today.

“Sorry, but it’s true.”

“Everyone has a crush Eren. There is nothing you can do about it.” Mikasa got the last word and that was Eren’s signal to drop it. Instead his mother picked up the conversation.

“Honey, are you going to cut your hair for this event? It’s almost as long as Mikasa.” That was slightly exaggerated. The teen’s hair wasn’t as long as his sister’s. Mikasa has yet to cut her hair for this semester so it was a little past her shoulders. Eren on the other has been debating whether he should grow it out or not. Right now it was in an awkward phase where it was a little wilder. His bangs were a fucking hazard as they kept falling in front of his eyes. Certain parts were longer than others. Over all it gave him a very shaggy appearance. At least they covered his earrings most of the time. He knew he mom wasn’t exactly happy about his recent piercing that he got without her permission…again.

“I don’t think I would,” Carla gave a heavy sigh. “But I’ll make it look neat.”

Fair, right?

The doorbell rang and Mikasa was the one to get it. It wasn’t a surprise that it was Armin. The blond have his mother a smile and a small hello before taking a seat and chowing down on the food in front of him. They all talked about dumb shit like what they were going to wear and if they were going to do something after the dance. It seemed like everyone wanted to go over Kirstein’s house because it was big as shit. It didn’t rub the teen well that they would be going over horse-face’s house. It wasn’t like they hadn’t been over there before. In fact, they go over there a lot. The Kirsteins are on the wealthy side of the spectrum and horse-face was an only child so he was spoiled as fuck. He had a giant bedroom, a 60 inch flat screen in his room, the latest game systems with games, and a whole bunch of other shit. His parents were cool too. They let them have beer – it wasn’t really high in alcohol content, but it was something – under their supervision.

Horse-face’s house most likely ideal to be after the dance.

“Are you going to wear anything special, Eren?” Armin spoke up. “No, you can’t wear a button down with jeans.”

“They would be my fancy jeans, if that helps?” The blond laughed at that. His blond hair moved back and forth as his shoulders shook.

“No, Eren it doesn’t.” Mikasa was already grabbing the dirty dishes from the table. Armin was done. In the mist of his sister doing the dishes, Armin grabbed his wrist. “Come on, me and Mika already planned our outfits. Let’s see what you got in your closet.”

They rushed upstairs. His mom had excused herself from the table long ago to give them room to talk. “The dance is in three week. We have plenty of time.” The brunet said lying down on his bed. The room was slightly messy, but he was sure the blond didn’t get a fuck. It wasn’t like he’s never seen his room at its worst.

“True, but Eren – if you haven’t noticed – you like to do things at the last minute.”

“Homework doesn’t count.”

The little blond was sorting through his closet. Anything that caught his eye was tossed on the bed next to Eren’s head. There were a few button down shirts, a vest or two, his slacks, some ties, a bow tie and his suit coats that came with his slacks. “You have stuff to wear; the question is what do you want to wear?”

“I don’t really care; I just don’t want to be so dressy I look like a fucking douche. It’s just the junior dance. It’s not going to be as fancy as the senior prom. Hell, I think the school just gives the juniors a dance because they know those kids would riot if they didn’t.”

“Actually they give the dance to use as a reward for taking the ACT…and getting a decent number on it.” He gave a pointed look Eren’s way.

“I got a 20…that’s good enough right?” It fucking better be enough. Taking a three hour long test was just too much for the brunet.

“Sure.” Armin began putting the outfit together. There was a dark red button down shirt with his black slacks. The blond couldn’t seem to make up his mind on a tie.

“No tie.” His best friend looked startled at his suggestion.

“I guess. You don’t look like the type of guy who wears a tie.” Eren wanted to say, no, but he was the type of guy that didn’t mind being tied up.

“Are we done with this? Let’s go do something or at least play some games.”

* * *

 

Eren is a little shit. He was a kinky sixteen years old with a bad attitude. There were a lot of things that got him off, but when he wasn’t trying to get off in that sense, he was getting his kicks by messing with a certain horse.

It wasn’t a surprise, but Eren has detention. The teacher was cool enough; he could still go to the dance that was happening in two weeks as long as he didn’t wind up in detention again. It was just his luck too because just when he thought he was going to be bored watching the cracks in the floor, Kirstein waltz his ass through the door. It was perfect. No one seemed to get in trouble as much as the punkish teen did so the room was basically empty besides the teacher and the god-awful monotone driver’s ed video they played on the monitor just for the hell of it.

Seriously, why the fuck would you play those out-dated videos. It was at the part if you are in an accident to call emergency number 911. The overly cheerful girl on the screen nodded to the mysterious voice and pulled out this big ancient ass looking phone from inside the car. It was corded. What the fuck?

Jean handed his slip to the teacher before taking a seat down. It seemed like the other teen didn’t notice him yet. It didn’t last long, those hazel eyes narrowed at the sight of him. Eren just gave the fucker a grin.

The teacher watching them was lazy. The older man had his phone in hand and was slightly dozing off again.

It was just too easy.

The green eyed boy could see the two toned boy was trying his hardest to ignore him, but anyone that knew Eren knew he didn’t take being ignored well. It was at this moment that the brunet got up very quietly and sat in the desk behind pony-boy. He didn’t want to wake the teacher. Jean was going to have to keep his fucking mouth shut if they both didn’t want to get in trouble. Both boys did not like to get the authority involved in their tricks and fights. They had too much pride, plus it was funnier if they both settled it their way.

It didn’t take a genius to see how pony-boy stiffed as he heard the other teen sit behind him.

Jean expected Jaeger to do something juvenile like pull his hair or give him a wet-willy. He expected something dumb. What he didn’t except was for the other to lean forward slightly until the green eyed boy’s mouth was close to his ear. He also did not except for the other boy to just whisper…hi.

It was so simple that it left him puzzled. It didn’t last long because he glared behind him. Jaeger gave him another grin. The dark green barbell was showing behind his dark brown hair. Jean always wondered why the other boy never got in trouble with the school for his piercings.  

“What the fuck do you want?” He whispered back. The teacher was lightly snoring now.

“Nothing.”

“Bullshit.”

“Seriously, pony-boy you act like I can’t say hi.” Jean knew for a fact that Jaeger wanted something. He always did.

The other teen turned back in his seat. “Actually, Kirstein, I didn’t know you were gay.”

Eren sat back in his seat when horse-face fully turned around in his chair. Those light hazel eyes were staring down his jewel colored eyes. “What the fuck did you say?”

“Oh, don’t tell me you’re not. I saw you staring at Marco’s ass in gym.” There was a slight blush on the other’s cheeks. Eren thought it was common knowledge. It looked like someone was in denial.

“Fuck you.”

“You know you’re not my type, but I guess I’ll try anything once.”

That really seemed to make the other blush. Eren thinks he has just found his entertainment for the next couple of weeks. Eren was usually crude and vulgar with the two-toned boy. He wasn’t really suggestive around him.

Eren could be labeled a whore. He was still a teen and teens have hormones…a lot of hormones. Eren would like to use that as an excuse as why he was either full of anger or just fucking horny. Right now he was getting his shits and giggles by teasing pony-boy.

“What the fuck Jaeger! I thought you liked Annie?” Of course he liked Annie. Annie was a fucking doll. She was a little hard around the edges, but that was ok. She was a blonde bombshell, but with less big tits and more athletic body with hips.

“I do. What’s wrong horse face? Can’t take a little teasing?” He leaned forward. “Don’t tell me you’re homophobic.”

“Of course, not!” He said this a little too loudly and the teacher in front of them jolted awake. Jean was already turned around in his seat looking innocent. The teacher looked around to survey the room. Both Eren and Jean were turned slightly to view the screen. Both of them looked bored.

After ten minutes the teacher dozed off again. Eren knew pony-boy wasn’t going to want to continue their conversation. It would take some encouragement. Eren leaned forward again. The trick was to be quiet so the other boy couldn’t hear him until it was too late.

Eren gave pony-boy a small lick and a quick blow to the ear. Eren would guess that the other’s ears were sensitive. The brunet’s ears were sensitive as well but the back of his neck was his sweet spot. Very few people knew that however.

The reaction he received was near comical. Horse-face was a stiff as a board, but Eren could practically see their hairs on the back of his neck standing up. Hell, his ears were red as fuck.

But, alas, the hazel eyed boy was stubborn. He was ignoring him.

Eren thought about a more dramatic measure. Carefully he looked at the teacher. He seemed to be out cold. His green eyes looked at the closed door. He didn’t see anyone. He sat closer in his seat and reached over his desk and passed the bars.

Jean didn’t yell out like he should have when Jaeger, the fucking shit head, grabbed his crotch. He was fucking pissed until the green eyed devil made a sound behind him.

“You know, I didn’t think you would have gotten hard from that.” He gave a firm squeeze and Jean closed his eyes to even his breath. He was not getting fondled in school, in detention right now by Eren fucking Jaeger right now! “Is there something you want to tell me _Jonny-boy_?” The brunet whispered in his ear. The tone was a little different than last time.

He couldn’t get a word in because every time he tried to say something the little fucker would grab his crotch harder. It was a little hard trying to not yell at the boy behind him. He was hard. He would just blame in on the stimulation Jaeger was forcing on him.

“Fuck you, Jaeger.” He hissed, but it just seemed to make the boy behind him give a breathy laugh in his ear.

“Careful, pony-boy, you keep saying that and you might just get your wish.” It was almost amazing how sexual this kid seem to be when he wanted to be. Jaeger’s hand was already in pants palming his dick. He didn’t pull it out because that would be beyond inappropriate.

“Fuck!” He cussed when other teen started to move his hand.

It was an awkward position. Eren could really do without the desk between them. His arm was a little achy, but the shaggy-haired teen didn’t show this. He had the brilliant idea to embarrass horse-face by making him cum in his pants. It was a little unorthodox, but he knew it would throw Kirstein through a loop. So Eren continued to work his hand. From what he felt the horse wasn’t hung like one but he seemed to be a nice size regardless. He was also uncut which was very interesting to Eren. There were times when Eren would move his finger across the tip and that would have the two toned boy jerking.

Eren, being the little shit that he was, pulled the foreskin back some and rubbed the pre-cum coated head. Pony-boy seems like he would be neighing up a storm if his hands weren’t over his mouth. The taller boy was glaring daggers at him, but they were easily glazed over with lust when he played with the other’s head – in a more literal sense than figurative one.

“Jeez, someone must be a virgin. You’re too damn sensitive.” Eren gave a few more pumps. He had an eye watching the teacher and the clock. They had five more minutes. The brunet could feel like other approaching their limit as pony-boy’s breath was going out stronger and dick twitching like crazy. “Or maybe you like a guy jerking you off out in the open.”

“As if. I’m not like you Ja…aghh..er.” His hands quickly covered his mouth again. “I’m not into your shit.”

‘ _Yeah_ , _right_ ’ Eren thought as he gave pony-boy a few quick pumps before whispering into the other’s eye. “You can lie to yourself all you want, but it seems like you’re really enjoying yourself here _Jonny-boy_.”

“Hmmph!” Jean covered his mouth one last time before he came. He would never admit it out loud, but it was one of the best orgasms he has had. The hazel eyed boy wasn’t sure if the other was right about him having a fetish or the fact that a male was doing it made it better. He still wanted to punch the shit out of Jaeger, though. That hasn’t changed. In the back of his mind he wondered if he could do something like this for Marco. He wasn’t even sure if he was gay let alone if Marco was gay. He still had the hots for Jaeger’s sister. He was confused and fucking sticky. He could feel his cum coating the inside of his underwear.

He turned around to give the fucking brat a piece of his mind but the other was licking some of the semen off his hand. It was very erotic, but Jaeger’s face was still annoying. At least his eyes were a pretty color.

Fucking Jean, what the fuck?

The bell rang and Jaeger was bounced out of this seat to the front of the room. He signed his own detention slip and walked out the room.

Fucking trouble maker

* * *

 

Jean was a little annoyed. Ever since that day Eren continued to act like his normal self, but when no one was looking or if they were alone. Jaeger would to start fuck with him in different ways than he was used to. The other seemed to have some sick fascination in putting him in uncomfortable situations. Like in detention, school did not end after that detention. He still had two more classes left that day. That was two classes of seating in his cum filled underwear and awkwardly trying not to pop another boner in class.

No one seemed to notice Jaeger’s new games and Jean couldn’t help but be grateful. It would be super embarrassing if the others found out.

Right now he was sitting by himself outside trying to gather his thoughts. Earlier he was playing soccer with Macro in gym class. He noticed that he did stare at the taller boy’s ass a lot.

“So while you’re fantasying about fucking freckled Jesus, have you ever thought about how you’re even going to do it?” The green eyed boy always had an interesting voice. It was rough in a way it always sounded harsh and rash. Jaeger was also a cocky bitch and that projected in his voice.

“What the fuck do you mean?” Jaeger stared at him long and hard before turning his attention out to the campus. No one was outside. Jean had a study period and he was sure Jaeger skipped class.

“Obviously you want to get with Marco, the sweet boy that he is, but are somehow in denial about being gay or at least bi-curious. Do you even know how to do shit with another guy?”

Of course Jaeger had a point. He didn’t want to think about that too much. How do two guys go at it? Jaeger was right that Jean was a virgin. He was a sixteen year old virgin, which wasn’t bad but he didn’t care about his virginity. It was an idea; nothing really tangible, just a statement that he hasn’t had sex. Was the handy with Jaeger considered sex? No it couldn’t be, at most it was considered masturbation.

“I know that your dick goes into their ass. How hard is that?”

“Yeah, it’s just that simple.” Jaeger was laughing in his face. Was he missing something? “Come find me if you really want to know.”

With that Jaeger was gone and Jean thought about is words.

* * *

 

The dance was fun. No one really dressed up, but that was ok. Jean was still thinking about what Jaeger said. Was there really more to it? He watched gay porn after that day. Shit looked terrifying after viewing a couple of videos. The men looked like they were in pain and everything looked far too aggressive. It did nothing for his dick. So he wasn’t really gay?

Everyone was having a fun time. Not many people came with a date so people were free to dance with whoever they wanted.

“You should stop being a pussy and ask him to dance.” Jaeger was behind him. Was it really necessary to whisper in his ear?

“Shut up, Jaeger.” Jean turned around. Jaeger didn’t look bad. He had on a maroon colored dress shirt and black slacks. The first few button were undone showing off the key choker he always seemed to be wearing. It was hot in the decorated gym room so Jaeger seemed to have rolled up his sleeves to his forearms. It wasn’t the first time that this has happened but it was still a rare sight nowadays for the brunet to slick his hair back displaying his face and black eyebrow piercing for the world to see.

In a rare thought, Jean wondered if black snake bites would look good on the other boy.

What. The. Fuck. Kirstein. Get it together!

“Seriously, though or are you afraid because you’re inexperienced?” Jean was thankful that the gym was dimly lit so no one had to see him blush.

“What the fuck are you trying to get at, Jaeger?”

The other boy shrugged and walked off and out the gym. The hazel eyed boy was looked back at the dance floor. Macro was dancing with some small pretty looking dark-haired girl.

It was against his better judgment, but after checking to see that no one was paying any mind to him he left to follow after the punkish brunet. The school was basically empty. A few teachers were chaperoning the dance but it seemed like no one was watching the halls.

Being at school at night was always a little creepy.

He didn’t have to look far for the brunet. Well he didn’t find him. The brunet found him. A hand shot out of some closet and pulled him in. The closet was kind of dark, but he could see Jaeger’s smirking face still. It was kind of roomy in here too. The shelves held office supplies.

“What the hell, Jaeger?!?” He yelled, but the shorter boy closed the door and jammed him against the wall.

“You’re going to have to be quiet _, Jonny-boy_. I don’t want people coming down here.” Jean was not trying to think about how close they were or about the type of tone that Jaeger took when he said his nick name.

“Why did you drag me in here?”

“Why did you follow me?”

Jean couldn’t give him an answer. He was curious. He didn’t like Jaeger like he liked Marco, but he wanted to be able to teach the sweet boy some naughty things. It may seem counterproductive, but he figured the only way to learn naughty things was to learn them from a naughty person. It was no secret that Eren Jaeger was a dirty fucking boy. The two toned boy guessed that was why he chose to follow the brunet.

He didn’t want to admit any of that to Jaeger, though.

“I was just walking.”

“Bullshit.” Those green eyes seemed to glow with mischief as the other boy took hold of his chin. Jean thought that maybe the other boy really was a devil. He could see it. All Jaeger needed was a pair of horns and a tail…and maybe a black eye when all this was over.

“I’m not shitting you.” Eren knew the horse-face was lying through his teeth, but that was ok. The brunet leaned in closer. His breath was ghosting over pony-boy’s lips.

“Liar.” They kissed, but it was not gentle in the slightest. Horse-face seemed to be determined to outdo him even though he had no real technique and it was very sloppy.

They fought with lips moving and teeth knocking together. Jean seemed to have given up because the knocking of teeth was painful for both parties. Eren took control of the kisses. He effectively distracted the taller boy as he began to put his leg in between the other teen’s unconsciously spread legs.  It figures he would be hard already. They didn’t do anything yet. Eren wasn’t lying when he said the other boy wasn’t his types, but at least he wasn’t ugly. It was a bonus that it was fun as hell to fuck with Jean.

“You know, some would say that are some differences between gay and straight sex.” Eren undid pony-boy’s pants then gripped the hard-on in the other’s underwear. “Some would tell you that there are no differences.” He licked the taller boy’s neck while jerking him off. “I guess that would be up to you to decide, because I don’t fucking know.” The brunet was giving small nips and bites along the other’s neck.

“Jaeger, I’m not into your weird fetishes.” Horse-face’s voice was very shaky.

“Not many people are.” Green eyes clashed with hazel. “That’s ok, because it just means we are going to focus on what you and your tall baby Jesus are going to be practicing soon.”

Jean thought it was kind of wrong that the green-eyed boy mentioned a religious figure while they were doing this.

“Holy Sh-!” Jean yelled when he felt something slippery enter is ass. Eren seemed to have muffled the rest because they were kissing again.

“I thought I told you to keep it down?” Eren said calmly while working the tight rings engulfing his finger. Damn, Kirstein was fucking tight.

“It’s kind of hard to when your finger is up my ass!” The taller boy hissed. His pants and underwear were down his ankles and he didn’t even notice.

“This is what you’re going to be doing for Marco, you know?”

Jean didn’t get to reply because something in him was hit and it made him fucking moan. Fucking Jaeger was fucking smirking at him like he was some cocky bastard. He wasn’t staring at that that cocky smirk long because he was turned around soon after.

If anyone caught sight of them it would be the end of his reputation. His pants and underwear was around his ankles; Jaeger was behind him, fingering his ass with some slippery shit and…fuck!

“Damn, _Jonny-boy_. I’m going to need you to be quiet. I know you want to neigh, but I can’t have that right now.”

Eren couldn’t contain himself. He purposely assaulted the other’s prostate. It looked like Jean had no clue what was happening to him. His face was red and he was making some interesting noises. They seem to get deeper when he angled his fingers right and jack hammered into his prostate. Then when he slowed down to give the other boy a break the lower moans turned into long whines.

He had managed to get three fingers into Jean which was great for someone’s first time.

Eren leaned in closer, as close as he could to the other boy’s ear.

“Hey, _Jonny-boy_ , do you want me to fuck you?” His hands were still, but pressed firmly into Jean’s prostate.

“I fucking hate you, Jaeger.” Was all the answer he got…verbally. Physically, he had the two toned horse’s ass pushing back on his fingers.

“I’m going to take that as a yes.”

Very quickly Eren grabbed the condom he had in his pocket. It was a –just in case – thing for Annie, but the brunet realized he was going to have to try a little harder to romance the blond. He carefully undid his belt and freed himself. With practiced ease he was able to put on the condom and lube himself up. He had a small travel size bottle of KY that he bought from Jewels resting on one of the boxes next to them.

He gets to take a ride in pony-boy. Eren chuckled to himself at his lame ass joke.

He wasn’t a complete dick, to be honest. He took it slow. He waited for Jean to get use to the feeling of a cock in his ass before moving. It was slow thrusts until Jean decided to be an impatient little bitch and jerk his hips back to meet his thrusts. They continued thrusting and pushing like the horny teenagers they were.

Jean was kind of noisy. Eren would fully admit to being noisy in the bedroom, kitchen, living room…wherever he decided to have sex, but he knew when to be quiet. The green eyed boy had to cover the horse’s mouth. Fucker kept neighing.

All in all they both came, almost at the same time. Eren was a lot neater. He came in the condom. He slowly pulled out and cleaned himself up. Jean was a little out of it still by the time Eren checked to see how he was holding up.

So far pony-boy had his pants up. There were some rolls of paper towel and Windex on the shelves. Eren used that to clean up the cum off the wall. He gave horse-face a few sheets to clean off his hands and face. Jean didn’t speak for several minutes as they got their shit together.

“Marco’s too nice of a boy for you to shove your dick into him.” Eren spoke quietly. “He’s a nice boy and I have a strong feeling you would want to be top in that relationship.” Green eyes found hazel again. “I wanted you to feel what a person bottoming would feel like. Marco’s too nice of a boy to tell you you’re hurting him.”

Eren gathered all their trash and threw it in a small trash bin on the other side of the closet. “I’m not bragging, but I know you felt great. So you should do the same for Marco. Now I may not know if there is a difference between gay and straight sex, but I do know that there is a difference between fucking pussy and fucking ass is that your man cunt can’t get wet.”

 _I wish it could, it would say me a lot of trouble_. The brunet thought, but he was getting side tracked.

“Why the hell are you doing this, Jaeger?” In trying to lighten the situation, Jean added a joke on the end. “Are you saying you weren’t temped to fuck my ass.”

Eren rolled his eyes before smacking the two tone ass upside his head. “You’re a fucking bitch, Jaeger!”

“Shut the fuck up, Kirstein.”

Eren opened the closet door. The hallway lights came shining through.

Jean took that moment to look at Jaeger. The boy still had boyish features unlike himself, but Eren looked a lot different. He somehow looked…he didn’t know.

“Also, I said it once I’ll say it again. You’re not my type.”

“Not into tall tan and handsome?”

“More like not into bestiality. I like bad asses. That’s why I’m going to go dance with Annie and you are going to get your ass up, grow a pair of balls and dance with freckled Jesus.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“I am.”

“Jaeger, you’re a dick.”

Eren laughed at that and walked out the room. Jean thought this was the weirdest bonding time they have ever shared, but he’ll take the others strangely given advice.

* * *

 

Weeks had passed since then which was weird. It was almost as if it didn’t happen. Him and Jaeger’s relationship hasn’t changed. Jaeger stopped fucking with him in more ways than one. The brunet still got on his nerves though. Just last week Jaeger made a coming on his dancing skills at the dance which started in a yelling match and ending in a fist fight.

The punkish boy had a cut on his nose along with a busted lip. He on the other had a black eye and a swollen cheek. Jaeger’s rage was something else.

“Oh my God! Marco make them stop!”

The shy boy only shrugged as the two highly aggressive boys began to fight again. Armin was staring hopelessly at the two. It seemed like Jean was being a dick and tripped Eren while they were running towards the swings. It was supposed to be a nice day with the gang, but the blond knew that was very wishful thinking.

“You’re a fucking bitch, Kirstein.” Eren growled. They were nose to nose with anger and adrenaline. Eren’s ankle was killing him and he knew Mikasa would be on his ass about this later tonight as well as his mom. He’ll have two people nagging him about this.

“You fucking pushed me!”

“And you tripped me, but do you see me bitching about it? Oh poor, horse-face!”

 Jean was about to shove. The green eyed devil but stopped when he heard a very familiar nickname leave the brunet’s lips in a faint whisper. “Do you want me to kiss it better, _Jonny-boy_?”

Eren grinned watching the other boy freeze. The shaggy-haired brunet took this opportunity to shove the other boy and claim the swing for himself.

“You’re a fucking bastard, Jaeger!”

Eren stared at those hazel eyes with a slight glint in them. “Tell me something I don’t know pony-boy.”

“Guys, we are almost adults. Why the hell are you two fighting over a swing?”

Eren looked at the horse then at his best friend with a smile only for people he considered family. “Because I was here first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, tell me what you think.


End file.
